zonefighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūsei Ningen Zone
Zone Fighter, known in Japan as Ryūsei Ningen Zone (流星人間ゾーン Ryūsei Ningen Zōn, lit. "Meteor Human Zone", also known as Meteor Human Zone, Zone Fighter & Zone, the Meteor Man), is a tokusatsu science fiction superhero television series. Produced by Toho Company Ltd., the show aired on Nippon Television from April 2 to September 24, 1973, with a total of 26 episodes. This was Toho's answer to not only the popular Ultra Series, but the Henshin Hero phenomenon started by shows like Kamen Rider and Android Kikaider. The previous year, Toho had just made their successful first superhero show, Rainbowman. The series was also notable for its guest appearance by Toho's own Godzilla, as well as two other Toho monsters, King Ghidorah and Gigan. Supplementary materials published by Toho have confirmed Zone Fighter to be part of the Showa-era Godzilla series, taking place in between Godzilla vs. Megalon and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. __TOC__ Plot The Zone Family is forced to find shelter on Earth after their home planet, Peaceland, is destroyed by the Garoga Army. Posing as the Sakimori Family the Zone's had hoped to begin a new life, instead they would become Earth's defenders against the Garoga Army. The Zone Fighters are able to transform to giant size to battle the giant beasts enslaved by the Garoga. Godzilla is soon called upon to aid in the protection of Earth. Together Zone Fighter and Godzilla would prove to be more than a match for Garoga's beasts. Garoga would call upon two of Godzilla's nemesis, King Ghidora and Gigan, to aid in the destruction of Earth. Even these two monsters would prove to be no match for Earth's new dynamic duo. Zone Fighter would send King Ghidora packing while Godzilla would kill Gigan. Characters Heroes Allies * Tsukiko Sakamori * Takeru Jo Episodes #Destroy the Terro-Beast Missile! #Beat Destro-King #Defeat Garoga's Subterranean Base #Onslaught! The Garoga Army: Enter Godzilla! #Blast King Ghidora At Point Blank! #King Ghidora Strikes Back! #Zone Family's Critical Moment #Smash The Terrifying Invader! #Search For The Secret Of Red Spider #Zone Fighter Annihilated! #In The Twinkling Of An Eye: The Roar Of Godzilla! #Terrorbeast HQ - Invade The Earth! #Absolute Terror: Birthday Of Horror! #Insane With Anger! The Garoga Boy's Squad #Submersion! Godzilla, Save Tokyo! #Counterstrike Of Terror! Garoga-Robot! #Go! Fighter Emergency Take Off! #Directive: Destroy The Japanese Laboratory! #Order: Crush The Earth With Comet K! #Desperate Struggle! Can You Hear Fighter's Song? #Invincible! Godzilla's Violent Charge! #Counterstrike! Strike Down Super-Jikiro! #Secret Of Bakugon - The Great Terro-Beast! #Smash The Pin-Spitter Needlar! #Bloodbath! Zone & Godzilla vs The United Terro-Beast Army! #Pulverize Operation: Garoga Gamma-X! Cast * Kazuya Aoyama as Hikari Sakamori/Zone Fighter * Kazumi Kitahara as Hotaru Sakamori/Zone Angel * Shôji Nakayama as Yoichiro Sakimori/Zone Father * Shiro Amagusa as Raita Sakamori/Zone Great * Momoru Kusumi as Zone Fighter (Giant Form) * Toru Kawai as Godzilla * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Narrator * Munemaru Kouda as Gold Garoga (Voice) * Sachiko Kozuki as Tsukiko Sakamori * Hideaki Ohara as Takeru Jo * Takashi Sato as Akira Sakamori/Zone Junior Notes * Besides the hero occasionally teaming up with Godzilla, he also fought other famous Toho monsters such as Gigan and King Ghidorah. External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zone_Fighter *http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ *http://www.tohokingdom.com/tv/zone_fighter.html *http://robojapan.blogspot.com/2007/11/ryusei-ningen-zon-1973.html *http://web.archive.org/web/20100222171606/http://www.henshinhalloffame.com/zone/ *Zone Fighter on Wikizilla Trivia * Toho considers the series as part of Godzilla's official time-line. * King Ghidorah is the only giant monster not killed during the entire series * The Sakimori Family car can transform into a flying car named "The Mighty Liner" * In episode #12, Terrorbeast HQ - Invade The Earth!, Zone Fighter fights a giant chicken beast who is afraid of the dark. * It is possible that the series was canceled due to the 1973 energy crisis in Japan. At that time several TV and movie projects were cut short. Category:Zone